


Rachel

by Moon6Shadow



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Rachel Dawes/Harvey Dent, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Don't copy to another site, Female-Centric, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Felicity Smoak, Mentioned Harvey Dent, Mentioned Oliver Queen I Arrow, No Love Triangle, No Love V, Post-Movie 1: Batman Begins (2005), Referenced Arrow (TV Show), Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: In which Rachel doesn’t undergo a complete recharacterisation after Batman Begins to turn into a shallow love interest in The Dark Knight and it changes everything.





	Rachel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rachel Dawes Gets a Reality Check](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458808) by [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363). 
  * Inspired by [The easy choice made impossible: Rachel Dawes should have survived The Dark Knight: Nolan’s Batman saved Harvey Dent alone but Batman never works alone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499714) by Meg Downey. 



They wonder about them, the fashion magazines, the media with their flashing lights. The _world_ wonders about them, Assistant District Attorney Rachel Dawes and Billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Wonder what they have in common, or rather what they _still_ have in common, their childhood friendship is no secret after all, and she got used to the flashing lights, a very, very long time ago, it was part and parcel of being part of Bruce’s life after all. At least she’d had lots of practice at handling the media before she became the Assistant District Attorney.

It used to be almost a monthly thing, the speculations too common place for them to annoy her and Bruce every day after so many years of them growing up together, but there was always someone bringing it up like clockwork every month or so and there had been a full on media storm when she’d come of age, wondering if Bruce would finally pop the question and ask her to marry him, he hadn’t obviously and she hadn’t obviously, although people seemed to forget that last bit. She wonders just how much longer it’s going to take for the media to catch on to the fact that she asked Harvey _first_ , oh well, she’s already written up her public statement for when _that_ ‘little’ media storm hits. If there was one thing media had taught her, it was that secrets always came out eventually and better to be prepared for it, then not. It was something that gave her hope in the justice system's ability to bring criminals to justice after all.

Although Bruce, seems to have forgotten that little key detail, then again, he has spent his entire life in front of a camera, he knows better than anyone how to keep secrets while in the spot light, he had Alfred to teach him after all, no matter how much Alfred wishes it didn’t have to be the case, secrets within secrets. Bruce, the one who taught her how to use make up, bruises and scratches hidden beneath flawless make up from another brawl he’d gotten into. No, she doesn’t doubt his ability to keep his secret covered for a second. If he _wanted_ to keep that secret however…

She breaths in deeply then out, remembering their conversation, _argument_ , about him not publicly revealing his identity. Oh, what a mess, well at least he was listening to her and Alfred and was keeping quiet for now. Not that, that made the current media storm or the current situation any less critical, she grimaced as she caught sight of the TV that seemed to run 24/7 these days.

Well, time to pull out the big guns, she had a city to protect and it wasn't like she was the only one with vigilante friends. Plus they weren't exactly in a position where they were spoilt for choice, no matter what Bruce would have to say about Arrow and his principles. It's not like he and Alfred didn't get along after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Rachel and Felicity Smoak (Arrow) now know each other. I’m just remembering the scene where Rachel first meets Batman and he gives her information and I can’t actually remember if there was a similar scene with Felicity and Arrow…. Anyway, I’m picturing Felicity and Rachel already being friends and further bonding over living in dangerous cities and being friends with vigilantes. Felicity may, or may not, (she totally did) have helped Rachel out a time or two when it came to getting information, particularly before the Batman came along.
> 
> -  
> As for Rachel and Bruce's childhoods, no I have not seen Gotham (TV Show), yes I have headcannon’s about a young Bruce using his mother’s make up to cover up bruises, because he’s a young billionaire child with anger management issues who’s Butler is holding onto legal custody by the skin of his teeth and Bruce knows it. 
> 
> Alfred catches him at it, not exactly hard when Bruce has no idea what he’s doing, and then teaches him how to do it properly. Given how Bruce is always under public scrutiny and his anger management issues, he quickly becomes a pro at it and by the time Batman Begin happens it's a piece of cake.  
> -  
> Story inspired by ‘Rachel Dawes Gets a Reality Check by Phillipe363’ I was originally going to delve into the ‘Why do superhero’s always think they have to have a regular life before they can marry someone?’ thing and then Rachel married Dent and I was like okay then. Well at least the Love V is out of the road, now how do I end this? Then I ran across ‘The easy choice made impossible: Rachel Dawes should have survived The Dark Knight: Nolan’s Batman saved Harvey Dent alone but Batman never works alone By Meg Downey’ which inspired the ending. 
> 
> (Love V: Someone I know once said that it shouldn’t be a Love Triangle because a Triangle has three sides which should be polygamy so really a ‘Love Triangle’ is a Love V. Which I just love, so ‘Love Triangles’ are Love Vs for me now.)  
> -  
> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
